All By Myself
by SSA UCLA
Summary: Emily is tired of dealing with Aaron's attitude towards her. Aaron doesn't understand why he's being the way he is. Will the two ever get it together enough to realize that they are in love with one another?
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello all this is my first story so I hope that it is alright. I like the show Criminal Minds and I find Aaron and Emily an interesting couple. I think that they should be together in the show but since they aren't I'm putting them together in my stories.**_

Emily was getting frustrated with the way that Aaron was treating her. She wasn't sure how much longer she could take it for. She wasn't sure if she was going to be able to stay on the team much longer with the way he was treating her. She understood that he was upset with the way that she had been put on the team but it has been over a year and a half since then and he was still treating her like crap. He mellowed some since the whole Foyet ordeal but once again he was back to treating her like she didn't matter and it was slowly killing her inside.

She looked at her watch and saw that it was 5:00 and she had to leave on time tonight. She picked up her files and took a deep breath before walking up towards Aaron's office. Once she stood in front of his office she took in another deep breath before raising her hand and knocking briefly on the door before walking in.

She saw him look up as she placed the files on his desk. "I finished all of my reports and double checked them to make sure I didn't forget anything. Now that I'm finished with them I need to get going."

Aaron was surprised at the sharp and almost bitter tone that Emily had spoken to him in and he said "Emily you're not finished with your paperwork."

Emily turned on the heel of the boots she was wearing and glared at Aaron. "Actually yes I am. I did all of mine and plus some of Morgan's for him. Plus if you look at the clock I'm done for the day. I usually don't mind staying over but today is one day where I can't. Now if you'll excuse me I have got to get going."

Aaron stood up from his desk and glared at Emily. He wasn't sure why but he wanted to see how far he could push her. If he had an inkling of what was about to unfold he wouldn't have done or said what he was going to.

He cleared his throat and said "Emily I said you're not finished. If you leave before I say that you're finished I will write you up."

Emily turned back towards Aaron once more and glared at him. "You can write me up Aaron but I'm done. Actually I'm done with all of it. I'm done with the way you treat me. I'm done with the looks that you give me. Most of all I'm done with this job! You know Aaron I love this job but you're doing everything in your power to make me hate it. Write me up I'm past caring at this point. Actually you know what you can do? You can take this job and shove it up your ass."

With those words Emily walked back over to Aaron's desk and took her badge and her gun off and placed them on his desk. She then turned on her heels again and walked out of his office before he could see the tears in her eyes. She wouldn't and couldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing and making her cry. She held her head up high as she made her way to her desk and then before anyone could say anything she quickly got her personal items from her desk and put them in her ready bag. With one last look at Spencer and Derek she walked out of the BAU bullpen for the last time.

She held everything together until she got into the elevator and the doors closed behind her. As soon as they closed she completely lost it. She started crying and couldn't quit. She was even crying as she made her way from the elevator to her car in the parking garage. She swiped at the tears as she threw her ready bag into the back of her SUV before getting into the driver's seat. She knew that she needed to calm down because if she didn't then she couldn't drive. She knew better than to drive while crying or while upset because that is when a lot of accidents seemed to happen.

EAEA

Aaron watched in astonishment and shock as Emily placed her gun and badge on his desk. He continued to watch her in shock as she walked out of his office and to her desk. It was like his eyes were glued to her but yet he was rooted to the spot. He felt his heart speed up as he watched her through the slats in his office window blinds as she took things out of her desk and off of her desk and place them in her ready bag.

It was like watching her leave was just a dream or rather a nightmare. He couldn't believe that Emily had just quit. He wanted to go after her but yet he couldn't get his feet to move. He wanted to stop her but yet he couldn't get his voice to work. He watched as she got in the elevator and what he saw right before the elevator doors closed could have killed him. He saw tears in Emily's eyes and he never thought that he'd see the day when Emily Prentiss cried.

He stood rooted to the same spot for five minutes before he finally got his legs to work. He walked over to his desk and sat down hard on his desk chair. He pulled Emily's badge and gun to him and he ran his fingers over her badge. He couldn't believe that she actually quit. He couldn't believe that he had pushed her so far.

He didn't understand why he was hell bent on making her life a living hell but now he had to live with the consequences of it. He had to live with the knowledge that he had caused Emily to quit. He had to live with the knowledge that he had made her cry. He didn't understand any of what he was feeling and he was glad for that. He knew that if he did understand even a part of what he was feeling that he would lose it completely.

He wasn't sure how long he sat there at his desk running his fingers over Emily's badge before he got angry again. He didn't understand why he was so angry at her for her leaving like she did but he was. He opened up his desk drawer and dropped Emily's badge and gun in it before standing up and grabbing his suit coat and his briefcase and ready bag and then he walked out of his office. He was thankful to see that Derek and Spencer had left.

EAEA

Emily was thankful that she was able to stop the tears. She knew that she needed to hurry because she didn't doubt for a second that one of the team would try to stop her to find out what was going on. She started her car and pulled out of her parking space and then the car park for the last time.

She quickly drove home and changed clothes and then left her apartment. She knew that she was going to have to find some other place to stay at least for a couple days. Luckily she left her cell phone at home that everyone knew the number too and grabbed her other phone. She then left her SUV in her parking spot and walked over to a car that nobody even knew she had. She knew that if Penelope looked for any other vehicles in her name that none would be found since this car was in Father's name.

With that thought in mind she drove away from her apartment without looking back. She looked at the clock on her dash and saw that she would just make it in time to her Father's. She smiled as she thought about her Dad. At least now she was smiling instead of crying but she knew that it probably wouldn't be long before she started to cry again.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I want to thank those who have reviewed and added this story to their story alerts. I wasn't sure I was doing okay in writing Emily and Aaron but seeing all the story alerts made me want to post another chapter.**_

After leaving the Federal building Aaron decided to drive by Emily's. He needed to make her see that she just couldn't quit like that. He knew that he had been unreasonable the last couple of months but he never meant to make her quit a job that she loved. He just couldn't handle her getting closer than she already was too him and he had to push her away. If he wasn't so angry at her for giving up he'd be beating himself up for the way he treated her.

When he got to her condo he let out a relieved sigh that her SUV was there but as he looked up to the window that he knew was hers he frowned because her condo was in darkness. He sighed as he got out of his own car and locked the door. He headed into her apartment building but was stopped by her doorman.

"Agent Hotchner if you're looking for Agent Prentiss I'm afraid that she isn't here this evening. She came in and then left again shortly after getting here." the Doorman said.

Aaron frowned at him and said "But her SUV is in the parking lot. Are you just telling me she isn't here because she told you too?"

The Doorman shook his head. "No, Sir I'm not. I'm telling you she isn't here because she really isn't. She may have had someone come pick her up. Between you and I Sir it looked as if she had been crying."

Aaron groaned at that and said "Thank you for the information Donald. If she comes back will you please call and let me know?"

Donald smiled and said "Of course I will Agent Hotchner. I still have your phone number."

Aaron nodded at him and then turned around and made his way back out to his car. Instead of going straight to his car he walked over to Emily's SUV and looked inside it. He was surprised to find that she had left her car unlocked. After looking for some kind of clue as to where she could have went too he locked her car doors before shutting it. He sighed as he made his way over to his own SUV and got in.

As he drove home he couldn't help but wonder where Emily went too. He was worried about her and now that he knew she had been crying he was even more worried. He knew that a lot of accidents have happened because of a person being too upset but yet they still got behind the wheel of a car. As soon as he got home he pulled his cell phone out and tried Emily's phone. He frowned as it went straight to voicemail. He was shocked that she had turned it off because as far as he knew she never shut it off.

EAEA

Emily was almost to her destination when a car ran a red light and blindsided her. She screamed as she was flung forwards, backwards and then forwards again before her head connected with the steering wheel of her car. She lost consciousness even as her car flipped from the impact of the other car hitting her.

EAEA

A patrol car saw the accident and flipped on his lights and sirens has he sped past cars to get to the intersection. As soon as he was there he radioed in what he had witnessed and then opened his car door and rushed out of his car to the red car that had been flipped. He gasped as he looked inside the car and saw the woman who was upside down and unconscious.

He knew this was going to be a hard one because he knew the woman in the car. He rushed over to the other car and sighed because he could smell the alcohol as soon as he stuck his head in the window to check on the driver. As far as he could tell the guy had nothing broken and then made a split second decision and handcuffed the driver to the steering wheel so he couldn't run off while he attended to the woman in the red car. He made sure to take the car keys before running back over to the red car and the unconscious woman in it.

As soon as another police car and the ambulances showed up the officer pointed to the red car and said "She's top priority. She's been unconscious since the accident which happened about seven minutes ago. She hasn't come to nor has she moved at all or even groaned. Her name is Emily Prentiss and she is an FBI Agent who works in the BAU department. I know her family and will call her father while we're enroute to the hospital."

The paramedics nodded and the other officer looked at the officer who had been talking and said "What happened Andrew?"

Andrew sighed. "The gray car ran the red light and ran straight into Emily's car and it flipped. When I went over to check on the driver as soon as I put my head in the window of the car I could smell the alcohol on him. I handcuffed him to the steering wheel so he couldn't go anywhere and took his car keys. I'm sure you'll find that he is well over the limit for drinking and driving. I'm going to follow the ambulance to the hospital. I've known Emily's family for years and I grew up with Emily. Can you handle the scene here Chad?"

Chad nodded. "I can handle things here Andrew. I'll meet you at the hospital when I can. I'll do a breathalyzer on the driver of the other car. Call and let me know if you need anything before I get to the hospital. Are you sure you want to be the one to break the news to Agent Prentiss's Dad? I remember how close you and Jim are."

Andrew nodded. "It'll be better coming from me than someone he doesn't know. If you want too though you could find the number for the BAU at Quantico and ask for a David Rossi. I know that Aaron Hotchner is the leader but Emily is closer to Rossi and than Hotchner."

Chad nodded and said "Go I'll take care of it. They got Emily out of the car so you need to get ready to follow the ambulance."

Andrew sighed but nodded as he turned and rushed over to Emily's side just as they put her on the stretcher. He was shocked at what he saw. He just hoped that Emily would be okay and that she would pull through this. After bending and kissing Emily's forehead which had blood on it he rushed to his car as the paramedics put Emily in the ambulance. As soon as the ambulance turned on their sirens and lights and pulled away from the scene of the accident he did the same thing.


End file.
